Daniel Diaz
Daniel Diaz is the deuteragonist and younger brother of Sean Diaz in Life is Strange 2. He also makes an appearance as a minor character in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. He and his brother are forced to run away from their home city, Seattle, after the occurrence of a tragic incident where their father, Esteban Diaz, was killed. In fear of the police, Sean and Daniel head to Puerto Lobos, Mexico while attempting to conceal a sudden and mysterious supernatural power. :For the image gallery, click here. To visit Daniel's room, click here. Personality He is described as "mischievous, trusting, innocent and curious" in official marketing material."Meet Daniel ¦ Life is Strange 2" Daniel looks up to his older brother, and his personality is directly influenced by Sean's actions, whether they are good or bad. For example, if he sees Sean stealing, Daniel will steal a figurine from Brody's car. Daniel's sense of hygiene, manners, and trustworthiness are also based on the examples shown by Sean in the game. Appearance In his appearance at the end of Captain Spirit, Daniel wears a red-and-teal puffer jacket over a red t-shirt, blue jeans, olive lace-up boots, and grey gloves with red, white, and yellow stripes. During the majority of "Roads", Daniel's outfit consists of a red t-shirt depicting a rocket logo under a blue flannel shirt covered in fake blood, blue jeans, mint green and black socks, and light blue running shoes. He wears a blue-and-violet watch on his right wrist whose face depicts a purple thumbs-up symbol on a red background. Depending on whether Sean purchases them, Daniel can replace his flannel shirt with a raccoon-themed zip hoodie or his t-shirt with a Washington tourism t-shirt after exiting his bath. Background Daniel was raised by Esteban Diaz alongside his brother, Sean Diaz. From context clues within the first episode, it can be surmised that Daniel's mother is named Karen, and that she left the family for unknown reasons. Captain Spirit Daniel and Sean are seen briefly in the ending of the game, standing on the other side of the fence. The brothers wave hello to Chris Eriksen after he gets up from the ground. Life is Strange 2 Episode One - "Roads" Daniel is first seen in the kitchen of the Diaz household with his father Esteban, where the two are arguing about who can have the last Chock-O-Crisp bar. They resolve to let Sean be the judge, who can decide to give it to either one or keep it for himself. Upon returning to his room to work on his Halloween costume, Daniel can have a short conversation with Sean at his door about what the former is up to and the upcoming party, with Daniel's behavior towards Sean dependent on who the Chock-O-Crisp was given to. After their conversation, Daniel shuts the door in Sean's face, cracks the door open as Sean turns away, and shuts it once more. Later, while Sean is talking with Lyla Park on Skype, Daniel bursts through the door to his room in order to show him a bottle filled with fake blood for his Halloween costume. After waving to Lyla, Daniel protests as he is immediately dragged out of the room by an irritated Sean. As Sean continues his Skype call, Daniel walks dejectedly past his window into the front yard, where he accidentally runs into Brett Foster off-screen and spills fake blood onto his shirt. Infuriated, Brett grabs Daniel's arm and begins to torment him until Sean comes outside, breaking Daniel away from Brett's grip and shoving the latter away. CONFRONT BRETT= CONFRONT BRETT Sean confronts Brett about bullying a child as Brett continues to taunt them both. As Sean becomes angrier, Brett shoves Sean backwards, who immediately pushes back in return. |-|QUESTION DANIEL= QUESTION DANIEL Sean turns to reprimand Daniel for spilling the blood as Brett insults him in the background. As Sean leads Daniel away, Brett makes a comment about Sean's mother "bailing on him", causing Sean to turn back and punch Brett in the jaw as Daniel looks on in shock. During the resulting fight, Sean shoves Brett backwards and causes him to fall spine-first onto a protruding rock, leaving him seemingly unable to move. As the two worriedly approach Brett, police officer K. Matthews arrives on the scene, and orders the brothers to step back. After checking Brett's condition, Matthews points his gun towards the brothers and orders them to get on the ground, to which they comply. Shortly afterwards, Esteban emerges from the house and tries to reason with Matthews as Daniel lays with Sean on the ground, pleading for them to stop. As Esteban attempts to get closer to his sons and Matthews becomes increasingly more anxious, the officer accidentally pulls his trigger, shooting and killing Esteban. Daniel screams, and a shock wave sends Matthews flying backwards. After Sean comes to, he finds Daniel lying unconscious on the ground, who groans as Sean picks him up and carries him to the house. After setting him down for a moment to retrieve his backpack, Sean flees from the scene with Daniel in his arms. Two days later, Daniel and Sean continue onward along a roadside bordering Mount Rainier National Park, having left Seattle far behind. After Sean refuses to give a straight answer when Daniel asks why they're walking (having lost his memory of the incident entirely), Daniel sits down and refuses to move, sore from both the long walk and having slept underneath a bridge the previous night. Sean manages to get Daniel back up by convincing him that they're on a hiking journey, and they continue down the road while taking breaks under the shade along the way. Upon reaching the entrance to Trout Springs Trail, Daniel sees a Chock-O-Crisp lying in an abandoned car and pleads Sean to get him one at their next stop, which Sean can either agree to or decide to take the chocolate from the car. As they travel down the path, Daniel can be taught by Sean about trail markers and participate in various activities with him, including looking over the park, discussing various wildlife and posters, and playing hide-and-seek. After taking a detour from the trail due to a rock slide, Sean and Daniel come across the edge of Nisqually River, where they decide to take base for the night under a large rock formation. Daniel can either gather firewood or attempt to "fortify" their campsite at Sean's request, and after doing so, Sean can join him as he stabs at the river for fish, learns to skip stones, play-fights against a tree, and examines a spider web. (If Daniel had a good day)= (If Daniel had a good day) Upon exhausting all his activities, Daniel climbs on top of the rock formation and asks Sean to climb up with him, where Sean can optionally cloud gaze and bond with Daniel before they both head back down to light the fire. |-|(If Daniel had a bad day)= (If Daniel had a bad day) If Sean unintentionally made Daniel angry while at the riverside, Daniel will return to their campsite angrily and wait for Sean to light their firewood. As either Sean or Daniel blows on the wood, the fire begins to ignite. Later on, during the evening, Daniel and Sean sit by their burning campfire as the moon rises, finishing with eating the last of their food (and, if Sean took one, the stolen Chock-O-Crisp, which Daniel will either share with Sean or keep to himself depending on Sean's earlier choice in their home). As they relax by the fire, Sean can optionally check on Daniel (who questions why he can't remember the outcome of the fight with Brett) and howl at the full moon together before Daniel grows tired, causing Sean to decide to send them both to bed. Later that night, the fire flickers and grows as Daniel tosses and turns in his sleep, calling out for his father. Sean awakens and wakes Daniel up with a shake, causing Daniel to groan and ask where their father is. (If Daniel had no issues)= (If Daniel had no issues) Sean reassures Daniel about his bad dream and that they're both fine, placing another log onto the fire before they fall back asleep. |-|(If Sean scared Daniel)= (If Sean scared Daniel) Daniel tells Sean that he's been hearing noises, having developed paranoia about scary animals in the woods. Sean reassures Daniel that they're both safe, and promises that they'll find a better place tomorrow before they both fall back asleep. |-|(If Daniel ate bad berries)= (If Daniel ate bad berries) As Daniel tells Sean that he's feeling sick, he crawls away from the campsite and vomits as Sean attempts to sooth him. After Daniel finishes throwing up, Sean promises that they'll find a better place tomorrow before they both fall back asleep. The next day, while continuing along the road, Daniel and Sean come across a gas station. During their time at Bear Station, the two brothers can stock up on food and drinks through various possible methods, including purchasing and stealing from the convenience store, filling up their water bottles, and begging for food from a mother sitting at a picnic table with her husband and daughter. Inside the store, Daniel can meet and talk to storekeeper Doris Stamper and journalist Brody Holloway, as well as pet an abandoned puppy behind the counter and beg Sean to let them adopt her. Regardless of his decision, Doris informs them that she's looking for an adult to take care of the dog, which Daniel reluctantly accepts. After retrieving a map and enough food, Sean and Daniel eat outside for a few hours as plan their next destination. While doing so, Hank Stamper approaches and tells the two to come with him under the pretense of checking for theft. DISCUSS= DISCUSS If Sean attempts to discuss the matter with him, Hank forcibly grabs Sean's arm and tries drag him towards the gas station. When Daniel attempts to intervene, Hank backhands him across the face and punches Sean to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. |-|ATTACK= ATTACK If Sean decides to attack, Hank easily deflects the strike and punches Sean to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. |-|FLEE= FLEE If Sean decides to flee, he tells Daniel to run and tries to grab Hank's arm before Hank punches him to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. While Sean is unconscious, Daniel is chased by Hank into the woods, where he successfully manages to evade capture. Later that night, Daniel communicates with Sean through a vent leading into the office where Hank holds him captive, and is able to indirectly help Sean maneuver while restrained around the room until he finds the keys to the office door. After Sean passes him the keys, Daniel unlocks and bursts through the door, hugging Sean before breaking off the restraints with a pair of scissors. While Sean retrieves his backpack, Daniel walks into the convenience store section and is caught by Hank. A loud crash is heard, and Sean rushes through the door to find Daniel standing dazed before an unconscious Hank surrounded by scattered merchandise and knocked-over stands. LEAVE= LEAVE After internally debating on whether or not to steal some camping supplies, Sean escapes the gas station with Daniel in tow. |-|STEAL CAMPING GEAR= STEAL CAMPING GEAR As Sean starts to walk forwards, Hank grabs his ankle and begins to threaten the brothers. - KNOCK OUT AND STEAL= Sean jerks away from Hank's grasp and begins kicking him as Daniel watches on in disbelief. After stocking his backpack with supplies, Sean escapes the gas station with Daniel. }} As Sean runs ahead, Daniel discreetly takes the stray dog from her basket and wraps her in a blanket before following Sean out the door into the rain, where they run through the forest before coming across Brody's car. After Sean hastily explains their situation, Brody guides the two into the back and passenger seats and escapes with them onto the highway. While making their way down the US 101, Daniel manages to hide the dog from Sean and Brody underneath the blanket until she barks, immediately grabbing Sean's attention. After initially trying to pass it off as a cough, Daniel reveals the dog and tries to convince Sean to let them keep her. After some reluctance, Sean gives in, and Daniel gives her the name "Mushroom". As Brody drives onward, Daniel falls asleep with Mushroom sleeping in his arms. After some time, Brody decides to take a rest stop at Otter Point, where Brody reveals that he knows of their status as runaways. As Sean breaks down, Brody gestures towards Daniel sleeping in his car's back seat as he consoles him. After Sean regains his composure, the two get back into the car and resume their journey. (TBC) Episode Two - "Rules" TBA Abilities Powers * Telekinesis: Daniel has the ability to levitate and manipulate objects with his mind. Since their discovery, Daniel typically uses hand gestures to direct telekinetic feats, although he can use this ability without them. According to Sean, Daniel has been practicing and honing his telekinetic abilities. Daniel has thus far been able to willfully manipulate several of objects at once, stop a snowball in midair, lift a small boulder, and even telekinetically ensnare a wildcat. Limits *Upon using his power for the first time and exerting enough force to knock over a police car and destroy the surrounding property, Daniel blacked out and lost all memory of the past few minutes. This may indicate that Daniel cannot exert his powers too much at one time without mental repercussions. * During times of intense negative emotion, such as grief and fear, Daniel appears to lose control of his ability and causes objects to randomly fly around and away from him, causing danger to any potential bystanders. Rules To prevent the discovery of Daniel's powers, Sean has given him three rules to follow: #''Hide your power.'' If Daniel freaks people out, they will call the cops. #''Never talk about it.'' According to Sean, this is the hardest rule for Daniel. #''Run from Danger.'' According to Sean, this is the most important rule of all. Sean can opt to either tell Daniel that he can use his powers as a last resort or say that they are too dangerous to use regardless of the circumstances. Relationships Family * Sean Diaz (brother) * Esteban Diaz (father) * Karen (mother) * Claire Reynolds (maternal grandmother) * Stephen Reynolds (maternal grandfather) Associated Deaths * Officer Matthews (Caused, Accidental) - Daniel unintentionally used his supernatural power to knock him back after Matthews killed his father. * A puma (Direct, Determent) - Daniel can kill the puma by strangling it to death with his supernatural power after it killed Mushroom. Memorable Quotes Trivia * The Diaz brothers are confirmed to be half-Mexican on their father's side. Michel Koch's Twitter post Gallery Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Daniel, Sean, and Esteban on a ski trip. LIS2 MMS Dad WithDaniel.png|A photo of Daniel and Esteban from Sean's text messages. Three Seals Motel - Esteban & Daniel Diaz Christmas home video.png|A thumbnail of a video depicting Daniel and Esteban on Christmas. References pt-br: Daniel Diaz ru:Даниэль Диас de:Daniel_Diaz Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Paranormal Activity Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Diaz Family Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Major Characters (Season 2)